


[OiSuga Week Day 3 - Fake Dating] Can I Kiss You?

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Oikawa sees Suga struggling to turn away a guy that has been following him for a week at a bar and decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OiSuga Week 2017 Day 3 - Fake Dating.
> 
> It's actually not really, but kinda.

Most tables were full as well as one side of the counter when Oikawa walks in the bar. He takes a seat at the emptier side of the counter and orders a drink. The bartender looks to be a few years younger than him. His freckles remind Oikawa of constellations.

“Is it always this busy?” Oikawa asks when the bartender gives his drink to him.

“Yes,” the bartender answers. “Especially on weekends.”

The bar has been opened for a few months now, but he’s finally gotten the chance to come by. He looks at his watch and makes a phone call.

“Iwa-chan, the place is pretty nice,” Oikawa says, looking around. The light is dimmer than Oikawa prefers it, but has a nice, calming ambience—something he needs after a long work day. “It’s pretty close by to my place too.”

Something catches his eyes as he observes the crowd. A few tables down near the entrance, he sees a man being cornered uncomfortable by another man. The cornered man is wearing a blue beanie, a black coat and still has his red scarf on. His face is faintly pink. He seems to have just arrived.

“C’mon, Sugawara! Just a few drinks!”

“I’ll have to decline today, Ben,” ‘Sugawara’ says, trying to move past the other man.

“Iwa-chan, I’ll call you back,” Oikawa says and hangs up before calling the bartender. “What’s with that over there?” he asks, keeping an eye on ‘Sugawara’ as he fails to escape.

“He’s here again,” the bartender mutters. “Let me call the bouncer.”

The bartender never had the chance before he was swarmed with orders.

Oikawa continues watching the struggle for a few minutes before catching ‘Sugawara’s’ eyes. The hazel-brown gleams a plea that gravitates Oikawa toward it. He gets out of his seat.

“Hey babe,” Oikawa says, grabbing ‘Sugawara’ by the waist and pulling him close. “You’re late.”

‘Sugawara’ looks flustered, but recovers quickly. “I told you it was traffic.”

“Can I help you?” Oikawa asks the man.

“Sorry man,” the man apologizes and leaves.

“Thanks,” ‘Sugawara’ whispers and holds onto Oikawa.

As they walk back to the counter, Oikawa asks, “So what brings you here, Sugawara?”

“You can just call me Suga,” he says before responding, “I was stood up.”

“Really?” Oikawa glances down in surprise to see a smile tug at the corners of Suga’s mouth. He feels something in his heart fidget and refocuses his attention up ahead.

“No, I was walking and it started raining,” Suga chuckles.

“Is it?” Oikawa tries to check, but realizes there is no window in the bar. He notices that Suga’s shirt is wet. Maybe it is raining.

“I’m kidding, I work here,” Suga says and takes a seat next to Oikawa’s.

Oikawa studies his expression.

“Is that a lie too?”

“I really work here,” Suga says, a playfulness lacing his voice as he removes his beanie, scarf and coat.

“Why aren’t you behind the counter then?” Oikawa asks suspiciously. He wants to confirm with the bartender, but he seems busy with other orders.

“It’s not my shift yet,” Suga says.

Under the light of the counter, Oikawa observes Suga’s features, watching as Suga brushes his hair away from his forehead. The silvery strands of his hair capturing Oikawa’s attention like webs. He has a mole under his left eye. He feels the fidget in his heart again. Suga is really pretty. Oikawa blinks and drinks from his glass. Really pretty.

“What time do you work?” Oikawa continues, loosening his tie as he turns his attention away from Suga.

“In two hours.”

“Why are you here so early?”

“Because of the guy earlier.”

Oikawa turns back to look at Suga. “To see him?”

“To avoid him,” Suga corrects with his voice low. He fidgets with his fingers and chews on the inside of his mouth. “He knows my schedule so I thought that maybe if I came earlier he wouldn’t be here yet.”

“How long has this been happening?”

“About a week now.”

Oikawa’s grip tightens around his glass, trying not to slam it on the counter.

“And the manager hasn’t done anything about it?”

“Well, the manager’s out this past week. I’ve been covering night shift.”

“Friends?”

“They’re also working…and I don’t want to bother them with trivial matters,” Suga says, but Oikawa can see that it isn’t a trivial matter.

“What time does your shift end?” Oikawa asks suddenly.

Suga finally looks up to Oikawa. “3 a.m.,” Suga responds in confusion. “Why?”

“Form of transportation?”

“Taxi,” Suga says, distracted by something happening behind Oikawa. He mutters something about persistent.

As Oikawa is about to turn to see what is going on behind him, Suga pulls him by his tie so that their noses are touching.

“He’s coming over,” Suga whispers, his silver lashes swept down. Oikawa wets his bottom lip when he felt Suga’s cool breath against him. Oikawa’s fists his hands to stop them from grabbing Suga as they remain there for a while. His heart hammers at his chest when Suga brushes his cheek against Oikawa’s to whisper in his ear. “How much have you drunken today?”

Oikawa’s breath catches and he answers, “Not enough.”

Someone passes by and Suga releases Oikawa.

“Sorry, he was watching,” Suga says without looking at Oikawa. “He probably doesn’t believe that I’m actually with you.” Suga bites his bottom lip to stop the frustration from showing. “He’ll probably be waiting there again, tonight.”

“Can I do something about it?” Oikawa asks when he sees the tears building in Suga’s eyes.

“I can’t ask a stranger to help,” Suga says, smiling gently. “I’ll be alright. I’ve been for a week, right?”

“But you’ll let me do something if I can, right?” Oikawa urges when he sees the man approaching them. The man has a smug grin on his face, as though he has found a way to get Suga.

Suga looks up to Oikawa and nods. He’s finally honest about the situation.

“Then, can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

“Wai-what?”

Suga’s face is flustered as Oikawa closes in and holds Suga’s hands. How cute, Oikawa thinks.

“So, can I?” Oikawa breathes when their noses touched.

Suga peers up quickly before his silver lashes hid his hazel pupils.

“He’s coming.”

Oikawa sighs when Suga doesn’t give an answer. Well, he is a stranger after all. He is about to pull away when he feels the light grazing of lips against his. Oikawa’s heart stutters at the small contact. Suga’s eyes are closed and his hands are trembling in Oikawa’s. A smile tugs at his mouth.

“You think he’ll buy that?” Oikawa asks, amused.

“Then, what do you think it’ll take?” Suga mumbles.

“Should I show you?”

“Do you have to ask?”

The kiss is gentle, a smooth press of lips that lingers. Oikawa releases Suga’s hands and cups his chin for another.

“You think that’ll do?” Oikawa asks when he pulls away.

“Maybe not,” Suga hums before kissing Oikawa again.

“How far do you live?” Oikawa asks in between their parted lips.

“2 blocks away.”

“Can I send you home later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I might add on to this one day.


End file.
